Fatal FEAR Translated in English
by Coops93
Summary: It's a translation from my french crossover "Fatal FEAR". I hope you can understand my translation. Happy reading.
1. Intro

**Fatal F.E.A.R**

A new fan-fiction that i start, this version was special. It's translated into English.

According the two different stories , Fatal Frame takes place in the 80s and F.E.A.R in 2027. This two stories take place at the time of F.E.A.R after the third game. Knowing that the characters in Fatal Frame will keep their age they have in the PS2 series.

I think the crossover would make a better success if it keep everything to the same period.

So, good reading and leave you reviews !

_**Introduction**_

Secret Hidden Complex of Armacham Technology Corporation - 5:46 p.m. - United States

The sunset shining the secret building of ATC in Fairport, a phone conversation is heard.

? : Yes?

Aristide : Senator? It's Genevieve Aristide. I wanted to inform you that the Harbinger project has paid off after all these months.

Senator : So much the better. You've gotten rid of the evidences?

Aristide : There are about ten months now that the intruders were shot. Only there was a problem.

Senator : What is it?

Aristide : The third prototype born to Projet Harbinger has not taken by Alma. Someone else took care of it, and she has disappeared without a trace. And everything stopped, I do not know how.

Senator: And what do you expect to do now, Aristide?

Aristide: As the third prototype has disappeared, and with Alma, we no longer had the means to revive Armacham. But I refuse to end this here.

Senator: After Harlan Wade has used his own daughter telepath, to create the Project Origin, by having given birth to a genetically modified embryo was considered a failure. Only the second was favorable.

Aristide: Fettel was killed by the first prototype. I doubt he is still alive.

Senator : He does all the work for us, we got rid the Origin case. But Perseus was discovered by the government agent and they know you're involved in this case.

Aristide : I know it, it's why I managed to hiding in the underground. We just need to know what we will do now. Fettel had the ability to be a psychic commander, because it was created directly from Alma.

Senator: But did they really know that you had used a child in all of this?

Aristide : I don't think, because the answers could be included only in the vault, which is no longer now.

Senator : Knowing that Fettel is a clone. It is not the biological son of Alma?

Aristide : No. Only the first and third are the prototype are it. But I doubt they could controlling thousands of soldiers telepathically like Fettel. Maybe the third prototype have the abilities, but he must be an infant and he is not found. We don't know who can taking him. But if we have an another telepath or a person with supernatural abilities, we could relaunch the project during we search the third prototype. And, we got a new psychic commander with the third son of Alma.

Senator : And where you find that's you searching ?

Suddenly, something stopped the conversation.

Soldier: The experiment has escaped! She spies on our phone lines to several months ago!

Yes, behind this phone conversation is the person affected by the interruption. Feeling she got spotted she says:

? : Shit ! I'm spotted !

Guard (radio) : Mrs. Aristide, The Experiment was escaped and she listening your phone calls with the Senator there a number of months now.

Aristide (in phone) : How did she escaped Anyway, she doesn't serves us now, kill she! She must not escape, do you hear?!

Directly, the person left the phone network in fast, and she is now in a lighted hallway, or armed guards with automatic guns will coming.

From here, the experiment could hear their steps coming in her position. She began to run, taking the intersection on the left, just before the guards see it.

With fear, she rushed into the corridor of all secrets employees of Armacham seeing she running of all her might. They shouted at the guards who rushed with running, trying to intercepting the experience.

The Experiment kept open many double doors to try to find an exit.

The guards at the back, begin to shoot, and hit her to the shoulder.

ATC Guard : We hit her!

The experiment continued to run by moving toward the stairs. She go down when in the bottom…

ATC Guard : Block the stairs, the squadron's top think she will run away from there.

She stopped running directly, and saw in the left a vent. She enter to the vent to get in another place. Meanwhile, the two squadrons of the top and botton get meet.

Guard 1 : Do you catch her?

Guard2 : No. But i thought she running over here….

Aristide (Radio) : You must kill her before she get out of here, do you hear ? This is vital!

Garde 1 : Yes ma'am. Go, find one!

The experiment, moving in the vent, covered of blood in the shoulder. She was in a bad condition, but she trying to continue. And she arrives in a room, who a soldier held was. What seems like a good idea, since the soldiers hang loop in the building. She put on the costume and left the locker room. She used a straight walking while heading to the exit, to pretend she was a soldier. Most guards passing around her and they not recognize she. Everything was fine, for now. She approached the elevator who it can taking her in the abandonned building of the surface. When she entered into the elevator, a guard, patrolling the area, watching her with a weird look. When he noticed there was blood on her shoulder.

Garde : What the…! HERE! SHE'S HERE! She disguised in soldier, and she takes the elevator!

Suddenly, she presses the button to got up the elevator. The guard began to shoot, the experiment fell to the ground to avoid the bullets. Now she had escaped the secret ATC building, the elevator went up and she was now in an old abandoned building, where they are few guards, watching the area, if some intruders infiltrate the building. But the experiment knew that the guards would reapply in a short time and had to leave quickly, and she said :

? : Or should i leave ? i must cotact this F.E.A.R. unit that Aristide had spoken that day.

She tooks the stairs to front up to the surface and outside.

? : Fortunately, i got this phone in that outfit. When i'm out, i called the F.E.A.R.

Gunshots are heard behind, It was Armacham.

Guard 1 : She's here!

Guard 2 : Kill her, she must not escape!

The Experiment ran with all her strength, climbing stairs at many steps. She was in an old abandoned warehouse, she ran in the halls. The guards tried to kill her by pulling from behind, they shot her in the leg. L'expérience se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, montant les escaliers à nombreuses marches. But she forced herself to continue despite the horrible pain and then she reached corridors indicating the exit sign to the next door. The shooting getting stronger, she ran as fast as possible to the right door representating the exit by pushing with all of her might. Suddenly, everything is illuminated. The sky was blue, the sun illuminates the building. The young woman had not seen all of this for very long months. She continued to run in the deserted street, closely followed by the Armacham Soldiers who banged her hard. After she run as fast as possible, she escaped the soldiers and she stopped in an alley, falling to the ground and suffering from the bullets. Removing her helmet, with great difficulty, and then took the phone and dialed the number of F.E.A.R. Then, someone answered in the call.

? : Agency F.E.A.R. what could we do for you?

? : I...have to talk to your director. Let me talk...to him, it's an extreme emergency!

? : I am the director, Rowdy Betters.

? : Here Keira Stokes, Delta Force. I escaped Armacham. I was Lieutenant in my team, and Armacham used me like an experiment after the results of Projet Harbinger , there are now over a year.

Betters : Project Harbinger? What are you talking about?

Stokes : You do not understand?! Armacham used one of my soldiers to give a child in Alma!

Betters : Alma ?! you mean, the kid that Harlan Wade used to create the prototypes?

Stokes : Yes! But now, it is d'Aristide ! She searching the thirs prototype that Alma gave birth. And she seeks to have a new psychic commander for control Replicas.

Betters : What?! God, damnit...where are you?

Stokes : In Fairport...in the Auburn district, the old abandoned warehouse Mattrick. Armacham is hiding here…..hurry up!

The guards came into the alley and found the Lieutenant Stojes.

Garde 1 : There, she's here!

Garde 2 : Kill her, now!

Stokes : HURRY!

Unfortunately, Stokes took a bullet in the heart by the soldiers, releasing the phone. The same soldier moved closer of Stokes dying, and finished her with a mortal shot. And the other soldier near him saying :

Guard 2 : Who called she had called? The guy hung up.

Guard 1 : I don't know. But we must prevent Aristide. I think someone will come bringing shit here in a low time.

_**Fatal F.E.A.R**_

To be continued.

_**I hope you did not have too much trouble to understand my translation. I am French, but I studied English. Leave your reviews, if you understood my translation, release your impressions. If you like it, I will continue to translate. See you soon ^ ^**_


	2. Interval 01 : Return

_Here the first interval of my story who i translated. I just hope you can understand the essential, and loving it. (The Fatal Frame Characters will not__ appear now. But after several intervals, I promise you that the story will become more darker. Just please suscribe and leave your impressions if you like it, that would be nice and thats make me want to continue to translate and write the story. Thank you._

_**FATAL F.E.A.R.**_

_**Interval 01 : Return**_

It has been 5 months now that Alma has disappeared. You've defeated your brother again, and recovered the last child she gave birth. You swear he will grow in hope and happiness for him to love the world in which he lives, and fight for those he loves.

And it is also an opportunity to catch up the time lost with your brother who hated you and also you hated him. He must not know these awful feelings experienced by your family. You too had succumbed to their feelings. But you understood that the destruction is not a solution.

There is a hope, a rebirth. People can change, you too.

Since you have the child with you. You stay with him, every month that passes, you see him grow, and in his eyes, he appreciates you.

Until a appeal is heard. You pick up the phone and hear a voice that is familiar to you. It was Rowdy Betters, coordinator of FEAR who taking contact with you after all this time.

Betters: Long time no see, huh? I knew that you had returned, but I did not want to bother you with this. It is horrible that you had lived. Yourself, knew.

You rethink all the images of the past with your brother in the ward. And you wonder why Betters calling you?

Betters: I guess you wonder why I call you, is not it? You are the first prototype of Project Origin. And I bet it was you who managed to eliminate Alma, then you must be in possession of the third prototype.

All of a sudden, you're wondering how he knew everything.

Betters: Listen, I don't care if you are a prototype, you and your brother. And I do not wish in any way that children are created or used as guinea pigs for psychological warfare by people who consider them abominable monsters. And when you think that those responsible are still at large, we can expect to see these abominations, you know it, isn't it?

You guessed it was Armacham.

Betters: You want just he become a good person. You don't want he going to decimate an entire city and eliminate every living thing in its path.

No, this is what you fear for him. You just want him to grow up in peace and be happy. It would be a horrible mistake if he would come to this.. You could not stand it.

Betters: We need you in the team. Together we can stop these abominations and protect those we love.

You look at your brother in his crib, and you think that these monsters ATC could make it, if they had hands.

No! You'll never let them take possession of him.

Betters: I'm glad you take your decision. We can not let their horrors continue.

You've finally decided to reinstate the FEAR for the sake of your brother. Your reason to fight, it's him. The real monsters in history, are ATC who still hiding. And you refuse to let them continue their horrors.

That's when you return to the F.E.A.R. and now here you are in the briefing room with Rowdy Betters.

**Music Played (F.E.A.R OST – Inception)**

Betters: Well, there you are. It's been a while. I am glad that you will be unharmed, when we see all our companions who perished in this battle, I realize that you were the best soldier who I briefed during my career.

You rethink of Holiday and Jin. (I took the extensions into account, there are not Holiday and Jin in the story!). If only they could get by.

Betters: I present to you the Captain David Raynes of FEAR who participated in the Perseus case a year ago.

Raynes: Nice to meet you. You must be really special to have solved a so inpossible case.

You find him respectful, he seemed to be a confident person visibly.

Betters: This is Lieutenant Edward Said Wilkes Jr. "Ed".

Ed: Hey! What's up? You really powerful air visibly, you can show me your carrure?

Raynes: Ed! Stop making your smart and be respectful to elders.

Ed: It's good, it's good! I just kidding, do not worry, eh?

That Ed seemed to have a mind of prepubescent enough times, it will a little boring for you.

Betters: And finally, here Sergeant Josh Dayton.

Dayton: Hi.

Josh Dayton had short blond hair, and Wilkes have spiky red hair. Dayton still looked calmer than Wilkes.

Betters: So, we got a call from a certain Keira Stokes. Delta Force Lieutenant. She has proven to be captured by Armacham as "experience." The Delta Force files says she led a squadron to find Genevieve Aristide, president of Armacham.

Genevieve Aristide ... Yes, you remember ... She, too, is a monster.

Betters: Before losing contact with Stokes, she revealed a secret complex of ATC hidden in the district of Auburn, Fairport. The old building of abandoned warehouses, Mattrick. It would appear as Genevieve Aristide is inside. The objective of this mission is to capture her alive for questioning, and find out what types of projects ATC implements.

Ed: ATC are assholes! They use children to achieve their objectives! It's disgusting.

Raynes: We no longer let they make other people suffer with their atrocities.

Betters: And, I doubt that Lieutenant Stokes is still alive. I thought I heard shots before losing contact, it is possible that ATC has ordered to kill the fugitives.

Dayton: But then, it's says they saw her calling us. And maybe they are all already on alert, and must prepare their extraction.

Betters: Yes, no doubt. We will take this opportunity to infiltrate you to the basement and find out what is going on. Raynes and Ed, you will gather information on the premises. Dayton, you will charge to secure the perimeter of the area, so that the SFOD-D can put their Black Hawk to send their squads inside. And you, go in the deepest parts of the basement and try to learn more about their projects, then you try to capture Genevieve Aristide, if she is present. So, any questions?

Ed: Yeah, if we meet ATC soldiers, we blast them, right?

Betters: If they oppose you, do not hesitate.

Ed: I don't have intention, it's time to kick some ass!

Raynes: Calm down, Ed

Ed: Okay...okay...

Betters (turning to Point Man): I hope you're ready, that brings back memories, huh?

**Music Played (F.E.A.R OST – Initiation)**

You review in your mind the horrors that you saw during your hunt, there is a great moment, or you enter the FEAR and you wonder what you're going to encounter ...

And even today, you were afraid of the case to which you will confront...

Your head is suddenly haunted by the horrors of the past that you face. You wonder how you survived it all. Something impossible.

And then all of a sudden. You see yourself in another dimension. It was a mansion, a dark mansion, but not a America mansion. It looks more like a Japanese house, murky and dark. You are on the walkway to the entrance. You suggest you need to open the doors to enter. You approach slowly. And trembling, open the door gently. A white light appeared from behind the doors and covers the entire area. And at the bottom of this light, a horrible skeleton catching you.

**(Music Off)**

You wake up with a start in the helicopter. It was only a dream. Ed looked at you and say:

Ed: Hey, are you okay? Looks like you have a nightmare?

You answer that everything is fine, you care more for your brother. Betters have assured who someone in F.E.A.R. would be responsible for watching over him during your absence.

Dayton: We approaching of the abandoned building Mattrick. in position, we will go down.

The ropes are then dropped around the doors of the Black Hawk. You and your team, go down by ropes and reached the lane leading to the building.

Betters: Well guys, now enter the building and stop anyone there. If they oppose resistance, shoot this bastards.

Raynes: Understood.

Ed: Oh yeah!

Betters: Do not forget, we need to capture Aristide alive. We must interrogate her.

Raynes: No problem. Ed, you and me. We will explore the research offices of ATC, know who are their contacts and what they doing here. Dayton, you will remain in the area to monitor enemy activity and secure the area to let the SFOD-D helicopters coming. And you, we following you in the complex, until you arrive at the office. We counting on you to know what they're up and capture the president of ATC. Come on, let's go!

The four soldiers set off for the building. It is full night now. You go slowly at the complex to Mattrick. In walking, you had the impression of seeing... a woman pass the alley at the bottom.

Ed: Hey, buddy! You're okay?

Returning to reality, you asking yourself many questions. Ed looked at you and he wondering what you would have seen.

You and your team continued until the bottom of the alley, then after, suddenly you look to your left of the alley. But there was nothing. Raynes looked at the building Mattrick and saying:

Raynes: Here the building. Dayton, secure the area. If you see the enemy, do not engage the fight, and if possible, try to listen what they are saying. Maybe they know more than we think. As soon as the SFOD-D will come, free time with all the soldiers.

Dayton: Understood, chief.

Raynes: And you, we follow you.

Ed: C'mon, buddy. We're just right behind you.

You open the door and look down the hall to your left. You see blood on the ground leading to the room in front of you. You enter and discover a corpse of ATC staff.

Raynes: Armacham, we're on the right way.

Ed: Hey, but why is he dead? They killed themselves or what?

Raynes: I'm not sure. There is no trace of bullet on him. I have the impression that something else is happening inside ... we have to be careful.

**Music Played (FEAR OST - Chasing Little Girls)**

That which was to take place in the locals of ATC shocking you. This kind of things happened regularly during your first mission for F.E.A.R. , Then you continue to walking followed by Captain Raynes and Lieutenant Wilkes.

You walk through the halls of the warehouse when you feel a frequency in unknown origin.

The little light that enlightens you starts to sizzle.

Ed: Weird...

Raynes: We'd better hurry. Find the entrance to the complex.

You continue to explore the building, crossing the great halls of the warehouse. And you reach a staircase leading down with many treads.

Ed: Hey, how many treads on the stairs we have still to go down ? That tired me.

Betters: Ed, shut up.

Ed: What I was saying ...

You feel stressed when you go down the stairs. You really feel you have stir the cage of snakes. Down, you see an elevator. This would lead directly to the complex of Armacham in the basement.

Raynes: Boss, we found the elevator leading to the complex.

Betters: Well, go ahead and find out what is going on. Be careful.

You feeling you need to be very careful in this complex. When you thought it would be so easy. But something more evil must take place inside.

_Leave reviews and maybe i will translated the Interval 2, if you think i made a good traduction. See ya._


End file.
